urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gene Mollica
Gene Mollica—Cover Artist Website Gene Mollica | Gallery Type of Cover Art Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, Steampunk, Paranormal Romance, Historical Fantasy, Military Urban Fantasy About the Artist Gene Mollica Quote: "I'll get right to the point - this is a confession of my lifelong desire to make fantasy and paranormal images. Originally a painter (RISD grad '90), I made the switch to digital media in graduate school (School of Visual Arts '01). It was a daunting transition at first but now it's an equally obsessive process. Creating images that the authors feel translates their original vision, offering a window into that world for the reader, is as much fun as I've ever had. I work hard and work constantly to ensure that I'm always working on these otherworldly assignments. I'm a full-time illustrator living in Chelsea with my wife Bethany and our cat, Chica." ~ Gene Mollica. ~ Behind the Cover: Gene Mollica About: I’m a photo-illustrator specializing in fantastical and otherworldly images for the entertainment industry, most frequently for book covers. Originally a painter (RISD grad ‘90), I made the switch to digital media in graduate school (School of Visual Arts ‘01). It was a daunting transition at first but now it’s an equally obsessive process. Creating images that the authors feel translates their original vision and offering a window into that world for the reader is as much fun as I’ve ever had. My work has appeared on the covers of books by authors like L.A. Banks, Patricia Briggs, Jennifer Lee Carrell, C.S. Harris, Barb Hendee, Conn Iggulden, Caitlin Kiernan, J.F. Lewis, Richelle Mead, C.E. Murphy, Brian Ruckley, and Thomas Sniegoski among many amazing others. ~ Gene Mollica | Contact + About Partial Client List Dutton Books, NAL, Signet, ROC, ACE, Del-Rey, Random House, HarperCollins EOS, HarperCollins Children's, Simon & Schuster, Little, Brown & Company, Grove Atlantic Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors Urban Fantasy List: Other Genres Speculative Fiction: Steampunk: * "A Study in Ashes" by Emma Jane Holloway | The Baskerville Affair, BK#3 | Publisher: Del Rey | Publication Date: November 26, 2013 | www.emmajanehollo... | #Steampunk #mystery Paranormal Romance: * The Darkest London series ''' by Kristen Callihan— Darkest London series (UF/PNR) * '''A Witche’s Handbook of Kisses and Curses—''Half Moon Hollow series'' by Molly Harper (PNR)—A Witch's Handbook of Kisses and Curses * Traveller series by Katie McAllister — Gene Mollica Archives - Exina Art —Traveller series by Katie MacAlister * Dark Age Dawning series by Ellen Connor ("Nightfall #1)— Nocturnal: Artists #4 - Gene Mollica, Craig White — Goodreads | Nightfall (Dark Age Dawning, #1) Historical Paranormal Romance: * Wolfbreed - S.A. Swann Wolfbreed series Fantasy: * Game of Thrones—Song of Ice and Fire series by George R.R. Martin (paperback re-prints)—A Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire, #1) * Powder Mage Series by Brian McClellan—The Powder Mage series by Brian McClellan — magic, technology, intrigue, action, fights, battles, worker unions, ancient nobility, gods, sorcerers, magicians *'Saimin Series '(reprint) by Patricia Briggs — Steal the Dragon (Sianim, #2) *'Raven Duology' by Patricia Briggs — Raven Duology series by Patricia Briggs * The Red Tree by Caitlín R. Kiernan— The Red Tree by Caitlín R. Kiernan * "Best Served Cold" from The First Law World series by Joe Abercrombie, —Best Served Cold Sci-fi: * Theirs Not to Reason Why series by Jean Johnson—'A Soldier's Duty' (MIlitary Sci-fi) Reference Links Artist's Websites: *Gene Mollica | Gallery 1 *Via genemollica.com on Indulgy.com *Gene Mollica Studio, LLC - FB *Gene Mollica - FB Articles (with images): *The Artist’s Den — Cover Artist GENE MOLLICA | shewolfreads *Artist Alley — Gene Mollica Illustration | Dark Faerie Tales *reviews and amblings | Behind the Cover: Gene Mollica *Write the Fantastic: Gene Mollica's Staked cover *Illustration Portfolio : Gene Mollica : PLAY! 2008 Galleries: *Goodreads | Photos Tagged: gene-mollica *Photo- Illustration - Pinerest *Gene Mollica (genemollica) on Pinterest *Nocturnal Book Reviews: Artists Behind The Covers #4 - Gene Mollica and Craig White *Illustration Portfolio : Gene Mollica : PLAY! *reviews_and_ramblings | Behind the Cover: Gene Mollica *mai | 2011 | Andreea's Book Club - Italian—lists Gene as artis for Void city covers Miscellaneous Art Postings: *Gene Mollica Archives - Exina Art *Debut Print Book Feature: Vengeance Born by Kylie Griffin Bibliographies: *Gene Mollica - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Gene Mollica | LibraryThing *Gene Mollica Author Page ~ Shelfari Bio: *Gene Mollica | Contact + About Gallery night-hawks:My Lady Quicksilver, Bec McMaster.jpg|'London Steampunk' #3-"My Lady Quicksilver", by Bec McMaster, Art by Gene Mollica—Steampunk Romance kissofsteelfinal-London Steampunk #1.jpg|'Kiss of Steel' (London Steampunk #1) by Bec McMaster, art by Gene Mollica—Steampunk Romance revamped-Void City 2.jpg|'ReVamped' (Void City series #2) by J.F. Lewis, art by Gene Mollica—UF lillyssong-Wolfbreed .jpg|'Wolfbreed' (aka "Lily's Song") (Wolfbreed #1) by S.A. Swann, art by Mollica—Historical PNR The Disillusionists-Mind Games by Carolyn Crane.jpg|'Mind Games' (Disillusionists series, The #1) by Carolyn Crane, art by Geane Mollica—UF inmemorieswefear.jpg|'In Memeories We Fear' (Vampire Memories series, #4) by Barb Hendee, art by Gene Mollica—UF amids_fire-Remy Chandler #6.jpg|'Walking In the Midst of Fire' (Remy Chandler series #6) by Thomas E. Sniegoski, art by Gene Mollica—UF hounded-Iron Druid.jpg|'Hounded' (—Iron Druid Chronicles #1) by Kevin Hearne, art by Gene Molica—UF hunted.jpg|Hunted (—Iron Druid Chronicles #1) by Kevin Hearne, art by Gene Mollica—UF sword_of_the_north-Grim Company #2.jpg|'Sword of the North' (Grim Company #2) by Luke Scull—High Fantasy Best Served Cold by Joe Abercrombie, art by Gene Mollica.jpg|'Best Served Cold' (The First Law World #4) by Joe Abercrombie—Fantasy The Powder Mage #1-promise-of-blood.jpg|'Promise of Blood' (The Powder Mage #1) by Brian McClellan—Fantasy Kez Campaign.jpg|'The Crimson Campaign' (The Powder Mage, #2) by Brian McClellan—Fantasy libriomancer-Magic Ex Libris #1.jpg|'Libriomancer' (Magic Ex Libris series by Jim C. Hines—UF codex-born-Magic Ex Libris #2.jpg|'Codex Born' (Magic Ex Libris series by Jim C. Hines—UF 100wordsforhate.jpg|'Hundred Words for Hate' (Remy Chandler series #4) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—UF canary_fin-Clockwork Canary (Glorious Victorious Darcys #2).jpg|'iHs Clockwork Canary' (The Glorious Victorious Darcys #2) by Beth Ciotta—Steampunk Romance sky-cowboy, Glorious Victorious Darcys .jpg|'Her Sky Cowboy' (The Glorious Victorious Darcys, #1) by Beth Ciotta—Steampunk Romance firelight-Darkest London #1.jpg|'Firelight' (Darkest London series #1) by Kristen Callihan—Hist-PNR Fantasy moon_glow (Darkest London #2).jpg|'Moonglow' (Darkest London series #2) by Kristen Callihan—Hist-PNR Fantasy 1-lessonsinscandal.jpg|A Lady's Lesson in Scandal by Meredith Duran—Historical Romance 2-vengeance_born.jpg|Vengeance Born (The Light Blade #1) by Kylie Griffin—Historical PNR queenofshadows.jpg|'Queen of Shadows' (Shadow World series #1) by Dianne Sylvan—UF 3-shadow-born-Shadow World #4.jpg|'Of Shadow Born' (Shadow World series #4) by Dianne Sylvan—UF devilinside-french.jpg|Devil Inside / Démon intérieur (2009—Morgan Kingsley series #1) by Jenna Black—UF nightfall.jpg|Nightfall (Dark Age Dawning #1) by Ellen Connor—PNR GM-Prey.jpg|Prey Steal the Dragon-Saimin 2.jpg|'Steal the Dragon' (Saimin series 2) by Patricia Briggs, art by Gene Mollica GeneMollica_Sorceress Lisa Jackson.jpg|Sorceress (Medieval Trilogy #3) by Lisa Jackson genemollica5-Heaven.jpg|Heaven blood-and-bullets.jpg|'Blood and Bullets' (—Deacon Chalk series: Occult Bounty-Hunter #1 by James R. Tuck—UF blood-and-silver 2.jpg|'Blood and Silver' (Deacon Chalk series: Occult Bounty-Hunter #1) by James R. Tuck—UF blood-and-magick 3.jpg|'Blood and Magic' (—Deacon Chalk series: Occult Bounty-Hunter #1 by James R. Tuck—UF Where Shadows Dance (Sebastian St. Cyr #6) by C.S. Harris .jpg|Where Shadows Dance (Sebastian St. Cyr #6) by C.S. Harris Shadowflame (Shadow World #2) by Dianne Sylvan.jpg|'Shadow flame' (Shadow World series #2) by Dianne Sylvan A Woman Worth Ten Coppers (Shadowed Path #1).jpg|A Woman Worth Ten Coppers (Shadowed Path #1) The Iron Palace (Shadowed Path #3) by Morgan Howell.jpg|The Iron Palace (Shadowed Path #3) by Morgan Howell Memories of Envy (Vampire Memories #3) by Barb Hendee .jpg|'Memories of Envy' (—Vampire Memories series #3) by Barb Hendee Dante Valentine- The Complete Series (Dante Valentine #1 to 5).jpg|'Dante Valentine: The Complete Series' (Dante Valentine series #1 to 5) ~ set ravenshadow1.jpg|'Raven's Shadow' (Raven Duology #1) by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9314356-raven-s-shadow ravenstrike1.jpg|'Raven's Strike' (Raven Duology #2) by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6602384-raven-s-strike heros- (The First Law World #5) .jpg|The Heroes (The First Law World #5) by Joe Abercrombie|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9300768-the-heroes Surrender the Dark-Banks, Mollica.jpg|'Surrender the Dark' (The Dark, #1) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8857109-surrender-the-dark Conquer the Dark 2-Banks, Mollica.jpg|'Conquer the Dark' (The Dark, #2) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10414619 Candle in the Storm.jpg|'Candle in the Storm' (Shadowed Path #2) by Morgan Howell Glass Houses .jpg|'Glass Houses' (Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine The Exile (The Fae -1) by C.T. Adams.jpg|'The Exile' (2015—The Fae series #1) by C.T. Adams (Cat Adams)—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/226035.C_T_Adams Pile of Bones (2013—Parallel Parks series -1) by Bailey Cunningham.jpg|1. Pile of Bones (2013—Parallel Parks series) by Bailey Cunningham, Jes Battis—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15808375-pile-of-bones Path of Smoke (Parallel Parks #2) by Bailey Cunningham.jpg|2. Path of Smoke (2014—Parallel Parks series) by Bailey Cunningham—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20694863-path-of-smoke Prize of Night (Parallel Parks #3) by Bailey Cunningham.jpg|3. Prize of Night (2015—Parallel Parks series) by Bailey Cunningham—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23604341-prize-of-night Hounded cover.jpg|1. Hounded (2011—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hounded 2. Hexed cover.jpg|2. Hexed (2011—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hexed 3. Hammered cover.jpg|3. Hammered (2011—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hammered 4. Tricked cover.jpg|4. Tricked (2012—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/tricked 5. Trapped cover.jpg|5. Trapped (2012—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/trapped 6. Hunted cover.jpg|6. Hunted (2013—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hunted Shattered (The Iron Druid Chronicles #7) by Kevin Hearne .jpg|7. Shattered (2014—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/shattered 0.4. The Grimoire of the Lamb-short cover.jpg|0.4. The Grimoire of the Lamb (2013—The Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16280685-the-grimoire-of-the- 4.5. Two Ravens and One Crow.jpg|4.5. Two Ravens and One Crow (2012—The Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/two-ravens-and-one-crow Book Titles: Author & Series From artist's website: Gene Mollica | Gallery 1 bold - make series page Other Sources: Category:Cover Artists